Internal Struggles
by Dresadan
Summary: Sometimes a Saiyan has a cycle of peace, rebellion, evil, and repeat. Even the Saiyan prince isn't exempt from this rule. Now he suffers with a parasite that want's him to do stuff against his will. Will Vegeta manage to break free of this mental terror?
1. Disruption

**Day 0, 12:29, Age 781**

 **Gizard Wasteland**

Wind blows across the land of tall pillars of red rock, boulders falling down from the arid gust that blew, rockslides crumbling along with the boulder's song. However only one man was surviving the terror of the wind, closing his eyes, focusing on his current goal, meditation. He'd wore a gray skintight body suit with white boots with yellow tones at the front of the pair of boots, armor that was mostly white with yellow spot in the middle and at the top of his shoulder straps, and additional armor at the side of his hips, along with Capsule Corp's logo at the front left pectoral, along with gloves on his hands. A large updraft of black hair with an equivalent widow's peak, stern eyes, and a stature like a dwarf compared to other men his age, his name? Vegeta.

He'd continue forward with his meditation, figuring out how to get stronger when no more forces to fight and without anyone to do something with, in situations like this, he'd enter his mind to figure out options that will benefit him more. However without his knowledge, a strange entity of unknown origin managed to get inside Vegeta, figuring out ways to torture the Saiyan prince mentally.

"Kill..." whispered the unknown entity with a parasite-type voice.

Vegeta was too focused on his meditation for that whispering entity to come out to Vegeta's mind.

"Kill..." the unknown entity whispered again.

Internally, Vegeta was mind battling against Jiren, the opponent who he was humiliated by and required his "eternal" rival Goku's help to bring the force of strength to his knees with power beyond what Vegeta could even touch.

"KILL..." the unknown entity whispered the third time with an irritated tone from failure to get Vegeta to kill.

Vegeta was still focused on his mind battle against Jiren, however because of the unknown entity trying to mindfuck him he was beginning to lose concentration, causing his mind battle self becoming more violent, trying to hit the fake Jiren with little to no strategy.

"KILL!" the unknown entity yelled, with this actually reaching to Vegeta.

All of a sudden, Vegeta opens his eyes, looking around the wasteland, confused about what happened but hid that confusion externally by keeping face, appearing like he was serious or angry.

"Kill all who you despise, Vegeta." said the unknown entity.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.

"None of your business, Prince, NOW KILL WHO YOU DESPISE!" replied the unknown entity.

"You don't... TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Vegeta roared, putting pressure on his left foot soon after.

As a consequence of pressing his foot on the pillar of red rock, a massive gust of air was unleashed, the arid air that was there before was now replaced with the gust. The pillar Vegeta was standing on fissured, cracks that look like desiccated rocks appeared present on the pillar, parts of it break apart from the pillar and moved across the air with the gust's direction. In the background, the pillars that were taller than Vegeta's foot were cut clean, entire segments split in half, destroying more pillars caught in the path of the stray segments, smaller parts of the rocks turned into dust, creating the conditions for a dust storm for cities kilometers away from Vegeta's location or civilization pockets inside the wasteland.

"More..." demanded the unknown entity.

"Zip it!" Vegeta growled.

"More..." the unknown entity demanded again.

"Shut up!" Vegeta growled with a more angry tone.

"MORE!" the unknown entity demanded with a serious tone.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta growled loudly, gritting his teeth.

He'd punch the already weak pillar he was on, causing it to be destroyed into nothing but shards and remains in dust. Shortly afterwards he'd jump into the air, now flying in the air. Vegeta turns his head and looks at his hand

"Why you..." Vegeta said in a low tone, clenching his hand hard.

He soon releases his clenched hand, moving it from a fist to an open palm, aiming it a kilometer away. A purplish blue ki blast came out of his hand, appearing like a fiery blast which soon moved swiftly and with precision towards the position Vegeta aimed at. Microseconds later it reached it's mark, exploding brightly in a purple color, turning the sky into a light tint of purple. Pillars in the crossfire got pierced by the blast, with the pillars in the impact area hit the hardest, being obliterated completely.

"Who's affecting my mind? Damn, this asshole talking to me appears worse than I thought." Vegeta said to himself, moving geographically south, towards West City. An aura from his flying soon follows with it.

* * *

 **Day 0, 12:36,**

 **Vegeta's Location, En Route to West City**

Looking down while zooming across the horizon towards West City, Vegeta reflects on what just happened and how the unknown entity was able to affect his meditation session.

"This person just told me to kill who I despise, so he must be referring about Kakarot..." Vegeta said to himself.

He'd cough after inhaling some dust which was moving south from his previous action with his left foot, but he keeps on trucking.

* * *

 **Day 0, 13:07**

 **West City**

He'd arrive into the high tech city of the West, known as West City. The area was known for it's groundbreaking technological advancements due to Capsule Corp, which boosted the local economy of the area. He'd look on as per normal, going towards Capsule Corp's headquarters.

"Destroy the city..." ordered the unknown entity.

Vegeta suddenly stops and aims down, moving his hand to a ninety degree angle compared to his forearm, a swirling stream of solid blue ki emerges in his hand as it condenses into a ball as large as his hand. He'd move his hand suddenly as it was partially charged and fires it. It was going to be a city-busting version of his Big Bang Attack, however because Vegeta needed to destroy the city, he had to charge it for him to create one with enough explosive power to destroy West City in his base form. In the process, it appeared as six wisps of ki which moved like an arcing drill beam, moving meters away, just for it to explode spectacularly, the explosion moving in a circular motion before dispersing in the air. Because of this three city blocks were blown up and more were partially annihilated, wrecked, damaged, and other forms of destruction from debris and the force of the partially charged Big Bang Attack. Thousands were killed by the attack.

"Destroy your location..." the unknown entity ordered again.

Vegeta suddenly dropped down towards apartment with a red roof, white walls, and many windows. However in a zipping motion, Piccolo shows up, blocks Vegeta's hand with his, and tries to stop Vegeta from destroying the building, he was able to stop it however both of them were pushed from the air because of the velocity of Vegeta's droppunch. Piccolo's feet lands on the building, ingraining in it slightly, a light breeze appears due to it.

"What is wrong with you Vegeta?" Piccolo asked with a serious tone.

"It's not me, I was being controlled by a..." Vegeta replied.

"KILL THOSE WHO YOU DESPISE!" roared the unknown entity.

Piccolo noticed the sudden change in Vegeta's ki, from it appearing like Vegeta's normal ki, it was now like he was in pain, being controlled, an evil ki from the unknown entity. Vegeta reduced his hand, returning to normal. He'd stare at Piccolo before jumping down the building, continuing towards Capsule Corp.


	2. Capsule Corp Anger

**Day 0, 13:18, Age 781**

 **Capsule Corp**

Vegeta approached Capsule Corp's corporate headquarters, a round structure that acts as both a place of work, R&D, and a residence for the Briefs family, including Vegeta. He'd walk into the building via the sliding glass doors at the front, with a hemispheric table for other people who enter the building.

"Welcome back!" the receptionist greeted.

"Hmph." Vegeta snarled.

He'd walk past the reception, entering the restricted area of Capsule Corp. Walking towards a hallway with many doors, filled to the brim with rooms full of technology with Capsule Corp employees manufacturing their goods with sounds of welding, breaking, and communication. Two minutes pass and he'd reach an elevator, and Vegeta presses the up button. He'd growl as he'd wait for the elevator to come down, crossing his arms.

"DING!" sounded the elevator, it's doors opening soon after.

Vegeta walks in with his arms crossed, pressing the two button. The elevator goes up like a climber but faster, reaching the second floor in seconds.

"DING!" the elevator sounded again, it's doors opening soon after.

Vegeta exits the elevator with his arms crossed, going to where he likes to be most of the time when he isn't training, fighting, or doing any other bullshit he needs or likes to do everyday, the balcony, a peaceful location for him to return to meditating. As he was about to pass the hallway, his son Trunks appears, crossing one of the rooms.

"Kill your son..." whispered the unknown entity.

Unknown to Vegeta, his mind accidentally moves on it's own like Ultra Instinct, chasing after Trunks, moving into a storage room, sliding down on hard concrete, breaking two walls, just to try and tackle Trunks to the ground. Trunks turns around, having a face of fear, seeing his own father trying to tackle him to the ground.

"What's going on with dad?" Trunks asked to himself, turning around to see Vegeta looking pissed off enough to try and kill Goku, with him breathing heavily like a rhino.

Vegeta then charges at Trunks, moving beyond mach 1 to try and catch him, however Trunks fires a blue ki blast at the ceiling, temporarily incapacitating Vegeta. He'd tense his arms and legs, increases his power, a gust of air emerges, a yellow aura resonates around Trunks, his bowl haircut is now spiky hair that's gold, he was now a Super Saiyan. He then dash as fast as Dash, moving past Vegeta's position.

"I gotta tell mom that dad isn't acting right." Trunks said to himself.

However by the pile of rubble created by Trunk's ki blast was about to break, with Vegeta emerging from it slowly, getting back on his feet, the rubble falling down from his upper body and breaking into smaller pieces, he'd grit his teeth, firing a purple energy wave from his left palm, a beam coming out from it, the entire area between him and Trunks was grained off or obliterated, the beam itself appeared like plasma but with red electric tones, it zoomed across the gap between him and Trunks, getting close to the retreating Trunks. But Trunks suddenly blocks the beam with his left forearm, it explodes the area, causing a crater in the building, however, as a cost of it he was slammed into Vegeta and Bulma's room via the force breaking it's interior wall, which right now Bulma wasn't there however the room was ruined from the particles created from it.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Bulma demanded, she'd sprint into the room, she was angry about what's going on.

"Dad's gone mad!" Trunks replied.

Internally, Vegeta was trying to fight the unknown entity from why is he causing this much damage, especially to Trunks, and why he is moving on his own.

"Damn you, you tried to play games on me!" Vegeta roared, trying to punch himself out.

"KILL YOUR SON!" the unknown entity ordered, however Vegeta had other plans.

Vegeta then grabs his face with both hands and presses hard, trying to break his own neck to ensure the unknown entity won't be able to survive it.

"Dad, no!" Trunks pleaded.

But in a twist of fate, Vegeta managed to gain control of his right arm for milliseconds mentally, a timeframe enough for him to land a single, knockout punch on himself, and that's what he did, doing a right cross on his face to knock himself out. Trunks sighs in relief, reverting from Super Saiyan, flying past the crater to retrieve Vegeta.

* * *

 **Day 1, 7:20**

 **Capsule Corp**

He'd open his eyes, a faint blank from his eyelids, seeing himself in a bed with Bulma, Trunks, and Piccolo around him. Right now Vegeta was in a pickle since he'd knock himself out for most of the last day to avoid being mindfucked by the unknown entity, to prevent more damage than what he caused yesterday. Trunks was appearing concerned with Vegeta's recent behaviors from the unknown entity trying to attack him. Bulma was silent, thinking about what may have caused Vegeta to get so violent in a day to the point of causing massive amounts of death and destruction in a single day. Piccolo was waiting calmly for Vegeta to be conscious enough for questioning what was happening yesterday.

"Why am I here?" Vegeta demanded in a low tone.

"You knocked yourself out, Vegeta." Bulma replied, breaking the silence.

"WHY AM I HERE ON THIS STUPID BED!" Vegeta demanded again, but this time with more anger in his voice, attempting to get up.

Piccolo's eyes suddenly became a glowing white, many objects around the room that wern't essential to Vegeta's survival was lifted off the ground, converging on Vegeta like shackles and a stiff full body cast. Vegeta in response was gritting his teeth, veins on his face and neck were bulging, he was attempting to break out of it, but to no avail.

"Why did you do that to dad?" Trunks asked to Piccolo.

Piccolo stares at Trunks, before pointing to Vegeta's hair flashing wblue a few times but fading back without any transformation taking place.

"Do you know what caused this to happen?" Bulma asked, putting a picture of the destruction of multiple city blocks he did on the same day.

"I... I... I..." Vegeta replied.

"Spit it out, Vegeta." Piccolo gruffed.

"Fine, something similar to a parasite was trying to make me kill people, but I failed to aim my Big Bang Attack out of the city when I had the control nessecary to aim it elsewhere." Vegeta explained reluctantly.

Bulma moves a flashcard from the city block destruction to the dust storms kilometers away from West City

"That same ass was fucking with my meditation and pissed me off to do the same amount of destruction!" Vegeta explained, this time with a more irritated tone.

Bulma then moves it again to a flashcard with the crater.

"I don't kn..." Vegeta replied.

"Dad fired a beam towards me but I was able to block it." Trunks explained.

"Thanks, Trunks." Bulma replied, patting Trunks on the head before leaving Piccolo alone with Vegeta.

He'd stare Piccolo down, with hatred for the shackles he'd made to restrain Vegeta. Struggling to transform into Blue, let alone a standard Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta, you better be careful or you will actually die one of these days." Piccolo warned before walking out of the room, his eyes flashing white again, making the room normal again, now Vegeta was free to leave.

"Engage the Slug." the unknown entity ordered to Vegeta.


	3. Piccolo vs Vegeta

**Day 1, 8:12, Age 781**

 **Capsule Corp**

Vegeta internally has a serious problem on his hands, the unknown entity is trying to force his will onto Vegeta to go after and fight Piccolo, while trying to prevent the unknown entity from ruining his life. He'd get up from the bed, his legs minorly stiff but not too much to render his movements, walking past the room he was restrained into, approaching the departing Piccolo.

"Engage the Slug..." demanded the unknown entity.

Vegeta currently was resisting, trying to get past the green humanoid with a turban and cape, to try and avoid being attacked to attack Piccolo.

"Engage the Slug!" the unknown entity demanded again, but with a more irritated tone.

Vegeta resisted again, but was starting to break but not enough to obey.

"JUST ENGAGE THE SLUG!" yelled the unknown entity.

Vegeta was able to resist, however suddenly, he fell to the ground, smoke surrounding the prince, within his mind and body, the unknown entity took direct control over Vegeta, his veins turning orange, Vegeta's skin complexion turning almost ghostlike, and his eyes from really black to a crimson red like Super Saiyan God.

"Vegeta?" Piccolo asked, turning around to see what's going on with Vegeta.

The smoke clears it's way, revealing a possessed Vegeta, his armor was still present however, his veins were orange through the armor, and the eyes like Death itself is present.

"Vegeta is dead, now I have a true body once again!" the unknown entity combined with Vegeta's voice announced to Piccolo.

Piccolo notices what's going on, extending his left arm in a wavy, fluid, and elastic fashion to try and punch Vegeta from a distance. Vegeta responds by doing a frontflip, moving in the air like a circle, bypassing Piccolo by the front. He'd land, going in for a sweep kick. Piccolo dodges it and counters with an elbow, using it to follow up with a knee. Vegeta blocks it by using both of his forearms, skidding across the hallway. Piccolo fires a barrage of sixteen ki blasts, eight on each hand, that richochet across the hallway, making a hell of yellow and white ki blasts approaching him while slowly breaking away the walls and ceiling. Vegeta dashes directly at Piccolo, doing barrel rolls, changing his vertical, and horizontal positioning to dodge the blasts, doing a punch square in the face, and it lands.

"RUUAUGH!" Piccolo grunted, being sent flying across the hallway, being hit by his own blasts.

He'd crash into the wall, causing a few massive fissures of the wall, dust surrounding his area, he sees Vegeta's figure walking slowly like a dominant man towards him. He'd grab his right arm, cracks his neck, and enters a stance.

"Ready to die, Slug?" Vegeta asked like an almost crazy man.

Piccolo's face turned from surprised to serious as Vegeta sprinted like a jet towards him, doing a lariat on the Namekian. Piccolo grabs Vegeta's fist with his left hand, causing a burst of air to be created, destabilizing Capsule Corp's upper structure, parts of the wall break apart into West City, grazing buildings. and causing a tower to fall over in the distance. Piccolo counters by first right uppercutting Vegeta, then right hooking his breastbone, then a left cross, he'd repeat all three for a while, pushing Vegeta into the other side of the hallway.

"AGH!" Vegeta grunted, falling to the ground with his hands on his stomach.

Piccolo gets close to Vegeta, staring him down, shortly after picking up Vegeta by the shirt. He stares Vegeta down, before throwing him behind him. Vegeta's body rolls across the ground in a few directions before stopping. Vegeta soon gets back up, moving his right hand in a ninety degree angle.

"Big Bang..." Vegeta growled.

Piccolo notices it.

"Attack!" Vegeta roared, firing the Big Bang Attack at Piccolo, it's swirling blue ki sphere zooming at speed towards him.

Piccolo used both of his forearm to block it, however the force of the Big Bang Attack was too great, causing Piccolo to be flinged to the main entrance, as it reach the door frame it explodes, destroying a segment of Capsule Corp and causing Piccolo to be sent flying into West City, slamming through a few buildings before stopping completely, pinned to a crater. Vegeta then zips out of Capsule Corp to continue the battle against Piccolo.

* * *

 **Day 1, 8:14**

 **West City**

Vegeta as he'd got out of Capsule Corp then jumps into the air, an aura soon following him as he'd gain speed to fly towards Piccolo, which he was recovering, going to the same altitude as Vegeta; twenty meters above West City. The air and sky was a calm normal day in a summer, however in both of the eyes of Piccolo and Vegeta, it was tension filled with them staring each other down, preparing for a battle that could get brutal if Vegeta turns Super Saiyan, Piccolo removes his weights, or both.

"What are doing Vegeta?!" Piccolo demanded.

"Just fall over, scum." Vegeta snarled.

Vegeta charges in, doing a downward's punch, the motion like a falling anvil. Piccolo uses his forearm, blocking it, countering with an arm grapple, following up with a throw across the sky on the same altitudal plane there on. Vegeta is sent flying at least one hundred meters from the throw.

"Why you?!" Vegeta growled.

Piccolo then flies towards Vegeta, doing a rushing uppercut. Vegeta is sent flying a few meters above He'd then extend his arm, grabbing Vegeta by the stomach, following up with a downwards throw with force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Vegeta groaned, his voice getting fainter to Piccolo as he moves to the ground.

Vegeta soon crashes on to the ground, a twelve meter crater was created from the impact, the location was a park with many exotic species of plants which were all killed when Vegeta made impact with the ground. He'd smirk, getting up from the impact, going fast with flight upwards towards Piccolo, catching him by surprise, he'd then knee Piccolo, following up with a karate chop. Piccolo coughs spit, beginning to fall to the ground but not as fast as Vegeta.

"I'LL STOP WHEN YOUR REDUCED TO SPACE DUST!" Vegeta yelled, unleashing a barrage of explosive purple ki blasts, attempting to end Piccolo's life with it.

Piccolo notices it, but wasn't able to block or deflect it in time and takes serious amounts of damage while moving towards the ground at a faster rate towards a skyscraper, the ki blasts destroy a few buildings in the vicinity. Vegeta was laughing his ass off while continuing to fire them at Piccolo, however the distance was over three kilometers, which has affected how much blasts get to Piccolo, who he was recovering, blocking and eventually, deflecting.

"Is that your all?" Piccolo asked seriously, deflecting the blasts with his straightened out hands.

Vegeta grits his teeth, charging down like lightning towards Piccolo, surrounded by a purple aura with red tones and electricity, his right hand unextended, preparing to deliver a powerful rushing punch. Piccolo enters his stance, preparing to intercept what Vegeta is going to do. Eventually, Vegeta reached Piccolo, releasing his fist, however Piccolo counters with a high energy punch, canceling each other and causing an updraft of air, destroying multiple city blocks.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?" Vegeta spitted at Piccolo.

In a fit of rage, Vegeta charges for another Big Bang Attack, however Piccolo's eyes glow white once again, some of the debris created from their fist clash approach, creating a ball around Vegeta and compressing. He then crams more debris in, the parts, concrete, and segments of buildings breaking apart to form a ball of debris. Piccolo makes the ball go up with force, with Piccolo's eyes flashes white, exploding the ball, damaging Vegeta.

"Grrgh..." Vegeta groaned, getting back up from the exploding ball of debris, holding his upper left arm, gritting his teeth.

Bruises covering his body, small segments of his armor and body glove torn. He'd tense his legs, boosting into the air, as he'd lunge towards Piccolo, he'd turn Super Saiyan, his ki causing his hair to updraft and his widow's peak turning yellow surrounded by an aura. As he'd reach Piccolo, he'd start doing a barrage of jabs and crosses on him. Piccolo wasn't able to stop the barrage and takes damage. After a few seconds of punching him, Vegeta finishes by doing a powerful left knee at Piccolo's gut, sending Piccolo and himself flying through a building. Both fighters screeching through more structures like it was nothing. Smoke and descent of those structures following Vegeta's trajectory. By the fifteenth, both pass to smaller buildings, low enough to avoid their line of destruction. Vegeta twists his leg, releasing the kinetic energy in his lower body on Piccolo in a swoop after tilting himself to where Piccolo would descend hard.

His voice getting fainter as he descended towards the ground, "ARGH!"

Piccolo landed softly however his arm where Vegeta's kick landed was black, but his skin felt like it was normal. Noticing Vegeta's legs spread out, charging for his head. Rotating fifteen times a millisecond, surrounded by Super Saiyan's aura but an added tone of orange.

"This body is amazing!" Vegeta said, the reverb from the unknown entity more heavy than before.

Near Piccolo, Vegeta's legs closed in spread, transforming into a snout of a predatory swamp species. His right leg within strike distance of Piccolo's upper ear. His left, the neck. With rare choice, Piccolo's head lowered swiftly, void of any graze. Vegeta's body flicks itself forward in mid air, near vertical, extending his bulky hands forcefully, palms out and shown. He'd attempt another overhead attack, limbs exchanged for another.

Piccolo intercepts with his elbows, his pointed Namekian eyes angled as the mouth revealed it's tongue, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Flashed yellow, bright as the Sun's devious glare. A straight, directional, and jagged beam emerged violently from Piccolo's mouth. Catching the mind controlled Vegeta by surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Vegeta yelled in pain.


End file.
